The present invention relates generally to a fluid sleeve for use with motorized vehicles and, more particularly, to a fluid sleeve that channels spilled fluids away from the vehicle.
It is a common occurrence for fuel or other fluids to either spill onto the ground or to drip or splatter onto the paint work or surface finish of an automobile or other motorized vehicle during the servicing thereof. For example, during automotive refueling, fuel often surges out of the fuel inlet of the automobile or drips from the fuel nozzle when it is removed from the fuel inlet.
As a consequence of fuel or other fluids and solutions (e.g., antifreeze, oil, etc.) periodically spilling onto the vehicle, the finish of the vehicle is eventually damaged, giving the affected area a dull and unpleasing appearance.
A variety of devices have been proposed for preventing spilled fuel from contacting an automobile's finished surfaces, none of which have been particularly satisfying. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,523 to Comber discloses a flat, rectangular bib having an aperture for mounting the bib around an automobile's fuel inlet. The aperture includes a seal to prevent fuel from escaping from any gaps therearound in the event of a spill. The bib is made of flexible rubber with a raised bead around its edge. However, if anything other than a minor spill occurs, fuel would flow over the raised bead and onto the unprotected portions of the automobile's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,868 to Bowman discloses a drip tray that collects the drippings from a fuel nozzle when it is withdrawn from an automobile's fuel inlet after refueling. The drip tray, however, includes an open front to receive the fuel nozzle. Thus, if a massive discharge of fuel from the fuel inlet occurs (as frequently happens when the fuel nozzle is injecting fuel at a high flow rate as the fuel tank abruptly becomes full), the fuel may escape from the drip tray and spill onto the automobile.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,691 to Lau discloses a fuel bib that is trough-shaped to direct spilled fuel away from the automobile and onto the ground. Because the fuel bib is not enclosed (similar to the drip tray disclosed in the '868 patent), a massive discharge of fuel from the fuel inlet may result in fuel being spilled onto the automobile.
Therefore, an improved device for protecting the finished surfaces of motorized vehicles from spilled fuel and other fluids would prove to be beneficial for vehicle operators and business establishments in the vehicle-servicing field.
Apart from the fluid-spillage problem discussed above, due to heightened environmental concerns the use and/or disposal of various automotive fluids, including motor oil, transmission fluid, air-conditioning refrigerant and gasoline, have been regulated or even eliminated. For example, many, if not all, states have regulated the disposal of motor oil and transmission fluid to prevent people and business establishments from dumping the same into the environment and thereby creating hazardous water-quality conditions. Also, due to ozone layer-depletion concerns, the government has recently initiated a time-table for eliminating the use of some air-conditioning refrigerants. Furthermore, some states, including California, have mandated that fuel pump nozzles be modified to prevent gasoline vapor from entering into the atmosphere during automotive refueling.
Because it is likely that additional regulations affecting the use and/or disposal of automotive fluids will be enacted in the future, it is possible that steps will be required to be taken to reduce or prevent the spillage of fuel and other automotive fluids that normally occasions the servicing of motorized vehicles.
Thus, a device for collecting spilled fluids for subsequent use or disposal would also be beneficial for vehicle operators and business establishments, and may in fact be required in later years.